Secret Spying Alice
by Jen-Inks
Summary: During new moon when the Cullens leave,from Alice's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey guys I was just wondering about new moon and Alice's sneak peaking at Bella, so if you're intrigued give it a read and tell me what you think.  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Active imagination of one Mrs. Stephenie Meyer_**

**_POV: ALICE _**

She was laying there on the floor, curled up like a ball; it was painful to see her this way. I know Edward told me not to look but I couldn't just ignore the image, it was so strong in my mind; Bella and I had a connection now too, to see her helpless, while I stood by an did nothing... Her long brown mahogany hair wet, her whole body soaking; never moving her knees from her chin or her arms wrapped tightly round them.

This was beyond what I could handle sanely, I brought out my phone and pressed two "Edward, I know what you're going to say but be reasonable, this is far beyond what my sanity can take" I listened into the speaker of the phone intently quiet; I knew that he had to have his say. "What about-...her sanity, does she not deserve any, a life free from our destructive and dangerous nature and what about my sanity, do you not care at all?" He was struggling too, unable to even pronounce her name.

"Edward of course I care-". "Then please leave her alone Alice, I have tampered with her soul too much, at least give me this". His pleading, guilt trips and reverse psychology bothered me, but more than anything I was worried by his current state of mind; reluctantly I said "Fine, but we will have to face the issue at some time". On the other end of the phone I heard a small growl, "Thanks Alice" he sounded sincere.

"One more thing, no hunting redheads, think about a certain brunette one" My warning fell on deaf ears "I am! Why do you think I am doing this? I cannot promise that Alice" The phone cut out abruptly, leaving the beeping tone to echo in my supersensitive ears.

Jasper looked me over; I could see his anxiety over my anxiety. "Jazz, I'm okay really" I stroked his arm reassuringly. "Yes, but if I hadn't almost taken her life, you could still be near her, so would Edward, this whole mess would be void". I attempted again to soothe him "Honestly, Jazz Bella doesn't blame you, neither does Edward really, he's just angry and torn right now". He smiled at me; "You always do have the answers don't you?" He squeezed my waist.

"I will make it up to Bella, when she is properly part of the family" his smile faltered "She will still be part of the family, right?" "I hope so, with distance apart, Edward being the way he is stubborn and Bella so numb, I'm not sure". His beautiful face, became sad "But if they don't get it together I'll have to step in and give a helping hand or push in the right direction, we've all waited so long for this, there is no way I' letting him mess this up".

Jasper grinned at me "He won't thank you for medalling" I returned the grin menacingly. I had my plan, I was waiting on a loophole to appear.

I felt accommodated with Tanya's coven, but not comfortable, as I would do at home; plus I was running out of decent outfits, this was problematic. Jasper's lessened moping mode, bought my endurance. Irina talked continually about Laurent; I found it hard to suppress my irritation. The humans have a saying 'You can often tell a man's character by the calibre of friends he keeps'; I say 'You can often tell a vampire by standard of company he hangs out with'.

Though he had seemed the most civilised of his friends, I had an inkling he was hiding his identity. Ah, when will she learn? Kate approached from the back, reaching out her hand swifly to catch the exposed skin of my neck, I shifted, leaving her hand to narrowly miss the mark. "Sorry, I couldn't resist" hearing her laughter, it didn't match the stillness beside, there Jasper sat stiffened, alarm by the events that had preceeded....

**_A/N: Great to you see you at the end, what do you think, review it will only take a couple of seconds :-)_**

**_Review: Is not bad See easy, yep I am persistent. I will only move forward with at least 5-10 reviews ;-)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hallo, hope you're all good and enjoying the holidays =) Here is a long overdue chapter hope you like =)**_

_**Disclaimer: Meyer rights**_

_**POV: Alice**_

Completely bored in Alaska I toyed with the idea of calling Edward _"Wonder how Eddie is?"_ Though every time I came close to it... _a huge wash of self preservation would overcome me till I forgot what I was doing-_... _**"Jasper!"**_

"_Alice?" _

"_Have I ever told you the funny story of how I read minds? It's incredible really!" _Annoyance provoked sarcasm in me, some stew silently and others used violence, neither was my style so I picked something which suited me

"Alice, don't be mad- I just don't like the tension that builds up inside you every time you talk to _our brother?_" He had that intense look on his face "You don't play nicely!" "Who said anything about playing? It's not a contest if you know you're going to win. Besides, from what I've heard and learnt _all is fair in love and war_" His Texan accent coupled with his smirk was so ...

Tanya brought home a new _friend_; he was nice enough if somewhat arrogant- if only he knew a vampire who could crush his into to dust. This made me smile to myself as I thought of three I knew Jasper and my brothers, each insanely possessive of this quality but in different ways. Like Jazz who thinks he's the best fighter and Emmett who thinks he's the best- how did Jazz put it..._lover_ and Edward thinking he could protect Bella- his is the most baffling and irritating. I have been around that girl. She needs a dozen teams of special ops at all time, even then... I mean what kind of idiot thought leaving her exposed would be helpful?

It was getting even harder watching her, Charlie getting up with her at night. A shell of her former self, hardly talking or eating, human actions which I thought to be essential.

It was weird that first night as I lost track of her, I'm not sure how much this had to do with wanting to keep my promise to Edward yet wanting to protect my friend- maybe there was a freaky morality glitch which caused my sight to go AWOL. Although, it could have something to do with the near unconsciousness I saw Bella would be in-

Gosh it felt so horrible to think of it now.

-In that state you wouldn't really be making any decisions.

I was so relieved to start getting glimpses of Charlie taking care of Bella, he didn't do much-well I didn't know what he could do. Sure he was no me, but even I was thrown, maybe being there was enough. At least it kept me sane enough to keep from going to check on her.

It was wrong but I felt a twinge of jealousy not being present, I was her best friend I had an _obligation _to be there, wasn't this what human _girlfriends_ did for each other? But there in laid the problem I was her _vampire _best friend surplus to requirements of my brother her _vampire_ lover. You wait decades for something new and it can all be snatched so quickly!

_Urg._

I did not wear bitter well, wonder if they do refunds? Although I never keep my receipts there is no need, if something doesn't work which is never of course I would just buy another one.

Watching her at school was even more upsetting, surrounded by so many people... I sensed she was trying to pretend otherwise but we all knew Bella was a bad actor from day one. Her empty voice and responses, sometimes I was placated by the Newton Boy trying to cheer her up- though I envied him too.

Seeing them at work, he was even more tirelessly devoted to dragging her into the _real world. _ Sometimes I would watch from the human minds but it never had the information I needed, their futures were all hazy and confusing. It took real focus to even tap into teenage minds, Bella was easier, she was an old soul. In fairness I have to admit watching from other minds took my mind off worrying, like the one time I saw Mike and Jessica getting _acquainted_...

_This is all part of the process_ I keep telling myself, Edward said so. _It will get worse before it gets better_, but what does he know?

Another theory occurred to me maybe it became too distressing to watch Bella hurt, so that's why my _reception_ was fuzzy_...wonder if it could be fixed._

I swear I would hurt Edward all over if he didn't stop this rubbish before it does more harm than good. Wanting to interject almost wins sometimes but I don't want to be the interfering sister. Even if I wished to, we hardly heard from Edward. I would have to check his forecast to see where he was headed, what he was up to. I always hope it in Bella's direction.

"Hello Alice" I already knew who it was but I turned to greet Karl, after all I was a guest here. "Hi Karl, how are you?" Straight away with effortless elegance Tanya cut in between our view of one another, wrapping herself in a provocative way around him.

I laughed aloud, Jasper thought he had a crush on me and now so too did Tanya. Who needs a Chevy when you've got a Porsche? I knew the human was fond of me but I was not into this whole cougar thing-don't see the appeal, but why would I? I would have to ask Edward...

I saw the boy's reaction to me which made me laugh even more, Tanya tried even harder, not used to working so hard. "Karl, would you please get the champagne from the kitchen?" Tanya asked. He gave me one last look and left the room. Tanya sighed "So what exactly is Edward's status quo? Single- Semi detached? These human boys can be so inept at times" This really caused me to grin-

"What is it now?" All I saw was Tanya's blonde hair going through the door. "_Jasper_ that came from the kitchen" I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you insinuating?" Innocence plastered over a guilty face. "Nothing at all" I replied.

He got up kissed me on the cheek then on the lips "A little _fun_ passes the time..."

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please drop me review =)**_

_**Danke,**_

_**Jenell**_


End file.
